A Spider's Poison
by LightningRose
Summary: She said goodbye to the only man she ever thought she loved. And said hello to the one who would change her life forever.KagomeNaraku.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok this is my first Inuyasha and I decided to pick one that wasn't a usual. Hope you all like it!  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...lol there.  
Chapter 1: Broken Beads

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

What had she done! He was going to kill her if he ever found her now. She couldn't go back to him...not now. But where could she go? He destroyed the well long ago. The Feudal Era was now her home and had been for almost four years now. She came to this time on her 15th birthday and when she turned 19 she decided she would stay with Inuyasha in his time. So he destroyed the well...and she had no idea why. But it was all coming clear, she figured it out, beause she finally understood that Inuyasha never really chose between her and Kikyo, he had them both. Destroying the well was his way of making sure that she could never leave him. She had thought he chose but she caught them together again. Kikyo was begging him to choose and Kagome wanted this as well so she had walked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and walked up to Kikyo. The two women years ago decided to keep a peace between then until the day Inuyasha chose, but Kagome thought he had chosen her. Well here was his chance.

(((((FLASHBACK)))))

She stepped out from behind the tree and stood next to kikyo.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's time to choose." She said it with no fear or anything for that matter. For at that particular moment in time and probably the only time both Kikyo and Kagome were hollow and emotionless women. Inuyasha looked torn and pained but then his eyes held such anger.

"NO! You're both mine! Not anyone else's. I will not give either of you up." He though they would accept that and just let it go on like it was. But both women grew angry and for once it wasn't at each other but at him.

"Inuyasha, do not play the coward! You will choose one of us, and you will do it now." Kikyo gave off this final air, this was it, he would have to choose and there was no getting out of it.

"You must choose one of us Inuyasha. You promised you would...please." Kagome's sweet voice pulled at his heart. He knew he was hurting her but no matter how much he loved her, he just couldn't seem to let go of his past. He began growling, his demon side was trying to take over but he couldn't let that happen. For he found out long ago that although he had different sides to himself his demon side had chosen already. His demon side wanted Kagome.

"Please let me have you both. I love you both so much and even though my demon side has chosen you Kagome as his mate. My human side still holds Kikyo in his heart. To choose would mean to cause chaos in my soul." He had no idea if what he told them was true, but maybe it would be a good enough excuse for them to let things stay as they were. He looked at both women and it would seem they both knew the other's thoughs on what to do. He looked into Kagome's watery gray blue eyes, why was she crying? He hated it when she cried.

"Fine Inuyasha, the we shall make the choice for you." Kikyo's voice was not filled with regret with what she said, she knew kagome was the weaker when it came to Inuyasha and her emotions this was why it had to be this way. Kikyo glanced at kagome and nodded her head. Kagome stepped forward and hugged Inuyasha around the neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He could feel her tears sliding down his shoulder and it pained him to hear her soft sobs. He hugged her back, not fully understanding what was going on but if he could comfort her in any way he would. He wasn't paying attention to anything except her sobs and the feel of her in his arms. When she let go he understood what the hug was truly for...because at the moment his world shattered.

Time had slowed down, when her arms let go from around his neck and she turned to look into his eyes he could see regret and sadness in them. And he knew why, for his prayer beads slowly slipped from around his neck and landed on the forest floor. Everything was silent where he could only hear the thud from the beads as they fell down. And he watched in slow motion as every bead broke off the string and scattered everywhere. He watched his prayer beads fall and break in such a painful and horribly slow way...every second went on forever to torture him.

"No...Kagome put them back..." His eyes watered as he could barely get the words out for his voice was hoarse and sounded so small.

"No Inuyasha, you are no longer mine to control." Inuyasha fell to his knees, grabbing at all the beads he could. His eyes fangs piercing his lip as he bit into them, desperately trying to control himself from breaking down in front of both women.

"Put it back!" The beads were his connected to Kagome. He needed them just as much as he needed her, and wouldn't let them go. He never though about them ever leaving his neck.

"I love you Inuyasha, be happy." She turned away smiling at kikyo who in return gave her a smile back. They might of tried to kill eachother in the past but they had understood eachother as well. Walking away she tried to forget about Inuyasha, she didn't want to think about what life would be like without him.

A cruel and dark laugh stopped her from going any further, her heart stopped with her feet. Slowly turning around she found herself staring in a pair of mocking red eyes.

"Did you honestly believe I would let you go so easily? I will not let that half breed run you off, you are mine Kagome. He may have his Kikyo but you are MY MATE!" watching him walk towards her, she could only stand there in shock. Grabbing her from around the waist her lifted her up to kiss her, smashing his lips roughly against her's. She struggled to get away, but to no use, he was just to strong for her.

"Inuyasha! Release her!" Kikyo notched an arrow in his direction but held it steady, for she knew she couldn't shoot it, if she did then her inuyasha would be hurt. His evil laughter brough reality crashing down on them both.

"You'll do what If I don't? I should kill you so that Kagome is the only one left to choose and will finally be mine." The idea seemed so perfect to him, so why not?

"I refuse to be your mate..." burning,a horrible burning sensation was running through his entire body. He reached up to where his heart was, how much it hurt to hear her say that. But his demon would take her as his. He turned back towards Kagome and lunged for her right when a bright pink light distracted him. Her hands were glowing! And before he knew it he was being thrown into a tree, the last thing he saw before blacking out were those sad misty eyes of her.

((((((( END FLASHBACK ))))))))

She didn't want to give him up but she decided it would be best if it came to them making the choice for him. Kikyo was dead and had little to no emotions, if Kagome made him choose her then she would forever feel regret and horrible knowing she made him pick her. Kikyo had no regrets or pains, she would be able to live her life with Inuyasha and never be held back. But she never would have thought she would have to run away never to see her friends or her family again. To live forever alone wasn't how she planned her life to be, that or dying at a young age. She had become very strong during the years, learning how to control her miko powers but still she was a young woman alone...in a forest where demons roamed. And there was still Naraku to deal with as well.

Kagome stopped, Naraku...THE SHIKIN JEWEL! She forgot all about it, she reached up around her neck. Half of a smooth sphere lied against her chest. Inuyasha would surely come searching for her now. But where was she going to stay? She needed to find some sort of village where she could work as the priestess, ensuring her a place to live. Then it struck her...how could she find a village when she didn't have any idea as to where she was? She saw a small clearing up ahead and decided it would be perfect to stay the night to get some rest and maybe a stream or hot spring was near by so she could take a bath.

An hour later she had camp all set up, a small fire roaring in the center and she had already eaten a cup of roman noodles...the ones Inuyasha loved so much. Kagome pinched herself, she really needed to stop thinking about him now that he was kikyo, she made her choice and now she had to live with it. Standing up she decided a nice dip in a near by hot spring would be perfect to start off her new life...like a way of cleansing. Walking towards where she saw a small cleared patch leading into the forest she followed it hoping it would guide her to where she wanted to reach.

"Others must of camped here before, this path looks very worn, the grass is almost completely gone." talking to herself she easily got distracted, so she didn't notice the white blur jumping from tree to tree to her right. Otherwise she might not of continued on her way without her bow and arrows.

(((((((( Stranger's POV ))))))))))

All alone little miko? Very interesting that Inuyasha would let her wander off on her own. No one to protect her...my my...what dangers could befall her. And such a beautiful woman she has become, it would be a shame to let some vile demon get to her. Without Inuyasha's careful watch over her...someone's bound to snatch her up and I can't let that happen now can I? Those eyes...how they have haunted me all these years, and such power she has come to gain. Yes she will be mine and I will have complete control over her. 


	2. Seducing Whispers

A/N: woW didn't get many reviews on this...pouts was hoping you guys liked. And I thought it funny you people tried guessing the pairings...well its a bit obvious in this. But believe me People DONT STOP READING, I'm going to try not to have a predicting ending. And I Know I might have a few spelling errors and what not, but I don't have a spell check on this thing SORRY. So enjoy! 

Chapter 2: Seducing Whispers

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

Red eyes peered out from behind a giant white baboon pelt...watching as the young woman walked out from the forest, and into a small clearing...steam lifting up from the hot spring floating around the bank and her legs. It gave off a look of fog traveling through the area giving it a sense of mystery. His eyes never left her form even after she came to a halt, not after she slowly undressed and moved into the water either. He felt like a preditor watching his prey with such sick passion before pouncing...

Swimming around under the steamy water unknown to the possible danger she was in, Kagome felt free of her depressive emotions. All thoughts of the earlier encounter with Inuyasha and Kikyo leaving her mind for just a few moments, giving her a sense of peace. She swam up towards the surface of the water gasping for breath, her wet hair sticking to her neck and back.

"It would seem you left your bow and arrows here on the bank...not a good place for them." Kagome spun around from her position in the spring, arms flying over her chest to hide anything that the intruder might be able to see. Looking into the eyes of the stranger her's widened in shock...but notin fear.

She saw him standing there in his black and purple robes, his baboon pelt on the ground around his feet. Was he the real Naraku or just another one of his puppets to gain her shikon shards?

"Naraku! What do you want!" Trying to find some way to get out of the water without him seeing her naked she searched the area, but found nothing. And all her belongings were back on the bank...along with her arrows.franticly looking around the spring for some kind of escape...but She froze as the sound of moving water was heard behind her. Knowing what it was behind her, She could feel her face heat up and she didn't think it was because of the steam. She couldn't move, her body was stiff and frozen in place, her heart was racing so fast she could feel it thumping against her rib cage.

"What is the matter little miko? Are you afraid to look at me? I am sure you have seen your precious Inuyasha in such a way as this plenty of times, does another man scare you? Would you rather have that pathetic dog?" His voice was sadistic and mocking, harsh yet seductive. Why was he in the water with her? Hell why was he here in the first place? Suddenly without even knowing what came over herself she spun around to look at the evil hanyou in the eyes, her own filled with unshed tears. She had left to forget about Inuyasha and here in front of her...in the nude no less! Was the one who caused all her problems! If it weren't for him, Kikyo and Inuyasha would of been together all those years ago. She wouldn't of needed to come here and experience such pain, SHE HATED HIM !

"Do not speak to me of Inuyasha, I don't want to hear his name! If you are here to mock me then you have wasted your time Naraku. I will not let you enjoy my pain this time. And if you are here for the shards you aren't getting them. I will fight you until my death if I must. But I won't let you get your evil hands on them." Those unshed tears she was trying to desperately to hold in began to fall as she let all her hatred for the evil that stood in front of her out. But it didn't last long before her resolve broke and she just broke down in tears.

"Miko I do not know of what you speak. Mock you? Enjoy your pain? The shards yes I understand that one...but why such hatred for the hanyou?" He tried concealing his curiousity, the miko had shocked him with her outburst. Spinning around so quickly, He hadn't expected such a move from her.

"Oh yea right...like you didn't know. Inuyasha and Kikyo are together, She will probably take him with her to hell now. Which is fine with me ! I don't need him...I can find the shards on my own. I'm not as weak as you all think me to be. I've grown in power over the years and can handle my powers with more control. So don't think for one minute you bastard, that I'll let you get my shards!" She shot a finger out to point at him, forgetting all about hiding her chest from his view...and obviously that he to...was naked.

"Hmm...yes, I can very much see that. All grown up now." Smirking down at her, she noticed his eyes travelling lower on her body. Looking down to see what exactly it was he was staring at she nearly fainted. Here she was standing no more than ten feet away from her enemy and very naked. And he wasn't any more clothed than she was.

"AHH! YOU PERVERT!" Before she could stop herself, her arm shot out and her hand connected hard with his cheek. There was a silence, his head was still slanted to the side, she was frightened now. Her heart raced faster, her face frozen in shock. The silence after a short time was broken from his laughing...she couldn't tell if it was an angry laugh, but it didn't sound like his usual cruel laugh.

"I need to get my clothes..." But he wouldn't move, just stood there laughing...had he lost it?

"Are you the real Naraku or just another one of his stupid puppets, because if you are I'll just get rid of your right now!" The laughter stopped, he held a more serious look on his face now as he turned to look at her.

"Worry not my little miko, I am the true Naraku and no puppet. And why do you hide yourself from me, such a beauty you have filled out to become over the years...you shouldn't be shy." He stopped her from backing up and putting her arms over her chest again. If this was the real Naraku...what the hell was going on?

He moved in closer, the water rippling around their bodies, steam surrounding them making it appear all dream like.

"Such a sad thing...to have the one you love leave you for another. I would imagine you are in a great deal of heartache...but you see I have never experienced such a silly emotion as...love." He said it almost in a disgusting manner, and yet he almost sounded sincere. Turning away from him so he couldn't see her tears, so he couldn't mock her pain any longer than he already has. Except no matter how strong she thought she was, she still told him her feelings, she had to let them out even if it was Naraku she told them to.

"I gave him up...He couldn't choose between us...still after all these years. So I left." She broke down in her enemy's arms right then, sobbing uncontrollably while he held her. He had only meant to catch her from sinking under the water and ended up holding her. He didn't understand this woman, she had given up the man she loved more than anything to a woman she despised, only because of this...love. But why? He didn't understand love, he knew only lust, and power. But he had never known this love. As he held the crying girl in his arms he found he didn't like seeing her cry and in pain as much as he wished he did.

"Stop...STOP THAT!" gripping her shoulders he shook her small body, trying to gain her attention. "No more crying. Now...you will come with me and forget about Inuyasha. Tears do not belong on one with such power as yourself. You are not meant to love, can't you see? You are like me...you have no one in this world, Come...If Inuyasha does not claim you then I will."

Pulling her close he leaned down to softly brush his cheek against her wet one. Lips teasing her ear with light kisses as he began to whisper darkly to her.

"I claim you as mine, and you will be mine...miko."


	3. My Desire

A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews for this I can only hope it is as good as my other stories. I myself like a good Naraku and Kagome fic. Hope you enjoy this as much as I am writing it haha. 

Chapte 3: My Desire

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Naraku was walking along a dark hallway, his eyes trained only on what was ahead of him. He had been in his study earlier enjoying the silence of his castle. He had been thinking about what it was exactly he was to do with the miko living there, when sounds of crashing and screams were heard. They sounded faint and from the East Wing...which only meant one thing.Rounding another corner closer to where the shouts were coming from Naraku felt a gust of wind rush past him, the material of his robes fluttering and his hair went flying back. Red eyes narrowed as they peered down the hallway.

In another room farther down, two woman stood in front of eachother. One with a fan covering half her face while the other was bent, her hands on her knees, her hands clutching a bow tightly.

"You are too weak to beat me little girl. If you honestly believe you can leave this room alive you are not only weak, you are foolish." The woman with the fan laughed with mockery at the younger woman who seemed to have a hard time breathing. Her tiny fangs poking out through her mouth as she laughed. A look of determination crossed over the other woman's face. Her back straightened, her legs wobbly moved apart to steady her balance.

"Don't under estimate my power Kagura. You just might be surprised!" Powering up an arrow and letting go of the string of her bow the arrow shot towards Kagura... who only with a flick of her wrist, a gust of wind blew out of her fan forcing the arrow back. putting all her strength into pushing the arrow back she didn't notice the bright light from her right rushing towards her in a growing speed. Noticing the light too late, Kagura was flung through the doorway and into the wall of the hallway just outside the room. Her body fell limp to the ground.

"Enough! Are you done destroying my castle?" He stepped over the limp woman and into the doorway to look at the miko who had previously been on his mind. She was ragged looking, her strange clothing she called a skirt and shirt were in shreds barely hanging on her body. Blood could be seen even through the darkness, he noticed she was holding her side. He couldn only guess she recieved a few good blows from Kagura as well. Slowly making his way into the room he caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

"You really are becoming too much of a hassle." Pulling her smaller body into his arms he carried her down the hallway leaving Kagura on the ground where she fell. Heading towards his chambers Naraku felt kagome squirming in his arms, unable to understand what she was saying he merely entered his room and placed her down on his bed. Knowing she wouldn't be very happy about him undressing her Naraku ordered a servant to dress her wounds and find her something clean to wear.

((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))

Opening my eyes I knew right off this wasn't the room Naraku put me in when we first arrived. This room seemed more personal...more dark. I had no idea what time it was, but I knew from the darkness it was at least night time. How long I had been in this room...in this bed was beyond me. Who's room was this? I tried to move to get up but the sharp pain in my side stopped me. Thats when I looked down to see I wasn't even in my own clothes. My wounds were all bandaged up...but who had done this? I don't remember...wait...he came...Naraku came into that room after my fight with Kagura. He helped me ? I moved slowly this time, now knowing I couldn't make any sharp movements with my wounds. Standing up I walked over to the doors and opened them, I was hoping to find Naraku and get some answers. That didn't exactly happen the way I planned, after sliding the doors open I was surprised to come face to face with him already.

"Ah you are awake. Good, I have much to discuss with you." He walked past me into the room, I guess he expected me to follow him and listen. So I did, it was the least I could do considering he helped me out. There was two cushions beside a small table over near a corner of the room, He sat on one of the cushions and I sat on the other. I waited for him to speak first but all he did was stare at me...I was starting to get uncomfortable...and irritated.

"Well? What did you want to talk about!" Ok so maybe I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I did that. I turned away from him as I sat there, just hoping he wouldn't lash out at me. I might not of known Naraku personally but I knew him well enough to know he was like most Youkai when it came to how they liked to be treated. Superiority over others and respect...even if they didn't deserve it. However as much as I hate this demon or man whatever he could be called, I didn't want to be killed. I would only get so far in a fight with him.

"I will dismiss your tone. Now onto business...something has been brought to my attention that I feel you should know about." Now that caught my attention and I couldn't help but look up at him, it must be something big for him to concern me...that or it already does.

"And what is it?" I kept my voice lowered this time, it came out quiet and mousy. Not what I was going for but at least it didn't affend him. His body was tense and stiff as if this news angered him.

"Inuyasha is searching for you...he is making his way towards my castle. It will only be a matter of time before he finds this place. I had Kanna show me your small group of friends after I brought you here...Kikyo is with them and they are on their way here. Now... what you will do is the most important thing...will you go back to him? Or will you join me?" As he told me all this I had only a small hope that Inuyasha chose me after all, that after everything that had happened that night he would choose me over Kikyo. And then he said Kikyo was with them, and that could only mean one thing.

They were coming for the shards...

Had my friends turned against me? Or was it I who turned against them? I had willingly walked into the arms of our enemy...the man who held Sango's brother and used him against her...the man who put Miroku's wind tunnel in his hand. The very man who caused so much heartache and pain in everyone's life. And yet...as I sit here and look at this man...this hanyou I can only think of one thing.

What pain...what heartache has he ever caused me?

Was I wrong in feeling that he wasn't as bad as we made him out to be, only because I had not personally experienced his evil ways? But why haven't I? Why was he there the night I ran away and why did he help me? So many thoughts were going through my mind at the moment that I failed to notice Naraku looking at me.

"Do I bored you Kagome...are you thinking about your precious Inuyasha?" He didn't shout it, and yet he didn't have to for me to understand his anger. I had ignored him, I was taking up his time.

"Why have you brought me here Naraku, whats the real reason for helping me?" I had to know the truth, I had to have some reason to stay other than the fact that I had no where else to go.

"I have my reasons Miko, but if you must know then let me tell you this. You and I are very much alike. Wanting something we can not ever have, the desire that runs through our blood is too strong to give up...so why not direct it towards something greater?" If he had been any other guy and this had been any other situation I swear I would of just melted at the way everything he said sounded so poetic...so...completely true. Naraku or Onigumo had wanted Kikyo while as I wanted Inuyasha. But what was it that Naraku wanted to direct his desire towards?

"Kagome...become mine and I promise your desires will never be left unpleased. Inuyasha has Kikyo now...and we have the shards...what more is there to want?" Naraku wanted power, and in a way I was that power he craved...but I didn't crave power. I wanted more and I don't think Naraku could give me what I truly desired.

"Love."


	4. The Greatest Power

Chapter 4: The Greatest Power

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

* * *

He could tell the others were upset with his choice of bringing Kikyo into the group, but what else was he supposed to do? Kagome had left him, all he had was Kikyo now. When he woke up on the forest floor he was confused on where he was and what happened. The only one there was sitting next to him, Kikyo told Inuyasha what transpired leaving him saddened and somewhat relieved. He couldn't blame the two women for choosing for him, he probably never would of if they left it up to him. He just hoped Kagome would still be his friend. He had that thought in mind when he and Kikyo made their way back to the village but Kagome was not there when they arrived, and she wasn't in her own time either. 

"What do you mean she never came back ?" Inuyasha looked at the monk in front of him confused and angry, she just left without so much as a goodbye, she could be anywhere.

"Inuyasha please you must calm down. I'm sure Kagome just wants to be alone right now somewhere, a lot has happened that she needs to think about. We can send Sango to the nearby spring in search of her when it gets dark out." Miroku patted the hanyou on the back giving him a reassuring smile before turning back towards the others.

"Yes Inuyasha, you know how Kagome can be. She is probably just wanting to be alone, if she doesn't return by night fall I shall go and look for her." Even though Sango smiled at the angry half-demon she was in no way happy with him. She didn't understand why Kagome would give up her right to Inuyasha to the dead priestess. Sango felt her heart go out to her friend, who she knew must be hurting right now.

After the sun had set and still no Kagome, Sango walked off in the direction of the hot spring. But when she got there, the spring was empty, Kagome was not in sight. Rushing back to the village where her friends were waiting for her and Kagome's return she told them she was not there. And so their journey for their friend began. It wasn't until the next day did they find out that Naraku had Kagome, they came across the clearing she ran to the night before, her big yellow bag leaning up against a tree and her clothes on the bank of the hot spring nearby. A blush ran its way across Sango's face at the idea of her friend being naked with Naraku.

"SHE'S NAKED WITH THAT EVIL SHIT?" Inuyasha to say the least was beyond furious, the mere thought of his innocent Kagome naked in front of another man set him off. But the fact that Naraku was that other man was just too much.

"Kikyo tell me where his castle is, we have to save her!" Kikyo was confused on why Naraku would steal the young girl and even more while she was naked. Looking at Inuyasha she thought about whether or not she should tell him. It took her a long time to understand the feelings Inuyasha had for the girl but she finally came to realize that while he may love them both, his bond with both of them were completely different. While she was his first love who he would never be able to forget, Kagome was the one who showed him the meaning of friendship and thats what she would always be. Kikyo understood that Inuyasha loved Kagome in a way he could never love her, she was the woman he loved, and Kagome was the friend he loved.

"I will show you the way to Naraku, and then we will finish this journey of yours." Turning her back on everyone she began to walk off leaving them all to just follow hoping Kagome was ok and still alive.

* * *

"Love...I can not give you love." His gaze was unwavering, he didn't understand her need to be loved. This miko...she had such great power and she wanted to be loved. It made him want to laugh and yet he didn't. She truly was intriguing, so unlike Kikyo who was so predictable. But not Kagome, no with her she shocked him and confused him, his interest in her growing with every second he spent with her. But love...she was such a foolish girl to want love. 

"Why would I want love from you anyway! Your unable to love, your everything that is evil...evil can not love...I can't live without love, love from a family member, from a friend...from a man." Her voice was so strong at first, but it slowly softened as she spoke the last word. Yet as she nearly whispered the last word he heard it...oh he heard it alright. How dare she yell at him, telling him he could not do something, he was Naraku...if he wished to do something then it would be done.

"Watch your tongue girl, I will not have you stepping out of your place. You are unable to love as well, don't you see? You gave up your love when you left Inuyasha...you are nothing but a shell of power, a keeper of the most powerful jewel ever to be formed. Why can't you just be satisfied with that knowledge, that you are the most powerful miko of this time and the next." He stood up now hovering over her small frame as she looked at the floor where her small hands steadied herself against the floor. Her hair shielding herself from him as it draped down her shoulders hiding her face.

"I would give up everything for love. All my power, the shikon jewel...everything for just one moment of true love." He couldn't move, he knew she was serious, he could hear it in her voice, from the tears he saw dropping to the floor. She would actually give up the shikon Jewel and all her miko powers for this love, for someone else to tell her they loved her back.

"Love is the greatest power Naraku...it was love that formed the jewel, and it is love that gives a miko her power. Don't you understand ? The power your wanting to gain will only be destroyed by love." He didn't want to hear anymore, he knew the history of the Jewel, he knew how Midoriko sacrificed herself for others...was that love? He didn't like being confused and that is what this girl did to him...shocked and confused him.

"That is ENOUGH! If love is so powerful and so wonderful...then why does it cause so much heartache and pain? Why do you cry over that stupid Inuyasha all the time, because he does not love you back...and that pains you. What is the point of love if the one you love does not feel the same?" He was heading towards the door now glad that he had the last word, that he had crushed her dreams of love. Now that she saw the truth behind "love" she could think about better things...like joining him. He was almost to the door ready to open it when he heard her soft voice.

"Because when you do find the one who does love you back...it is the most wonderful feeling you could ever imagine...nothing can ever take your love away, and at least I can love." Kagome loved Inuyasha, but sitting here in this room with Naraku, hearing him try to destroy her reason for leaving him only made her that much more happier with her decision. She would be able to move on and find another to share her heart, but Inuyasha had already gave his heart away, there was only room for her as a friend and she was ok with that.

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo...I can deal with that. I will find someone else, I can give my love to another and can only hope they will feel the same." She smiled softly to herself before staring into the eyes of the man before her.

"No you are wrong, you came with me and so you are mine...no other is allowed to posses your power...or your love, I will NOT allow it." satisfied with the pain he saw in her eyes he turned and left the room. Leaving her alone to cry.


	5. Kiss Me Again

Ch 5. Kiss me again

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

* * *

It had been a week since she first arrived at Naraku's castle. Everyday was something different, Naraku would confuse her by acting like his normal, violent, evil self then turn around later or the next day and be someone she wished she could look at without seeing pain. She was stuck in the same room, never allowed to leave or wander about, the only escape she had was the balcony attached to her room. Kagome loved to lean against the balcony at night and gaze up at the sky, wondering if any of her friends were thinking about her. Once or twice she could feel some one watching her, and she knew Naraku was the one, she knew he could watch people through Kanna's mirror. But she didn't move or let him know that she knew she was being watched. It was strange but for some reason she didn't mind that he was watching her. She felt almost happy for attention. Though at times she would let her mind wander and caught herself thinking just maybe he wasn't watching her...but kikyo. Like Inuyasha always did when he looked at her.

"Kagome..."

She closed her eyes and just let the words sink in. It sent shivers throughout her entire body when she heard him speak her name. That deep masculine voice, her name coming off those perfect...kissable lips. She had to snap out of it, she shouldn't be thinking such wrong things and about HIM! He was right, he couldn't give her love and she shouldn't want love from him. Maybe he was right about her not being able to receive love at all, that they were the same. She would be alone forever...no, not alone...just lonely. She had him even if it wasn't she way she really wanted him. After the first few days she admitted to herself that she lusted him, he was gorgeous, fine features, beautiful long black hair that ran down his back like black silk. And those eyes, they weren't the amber eyes she thought she fell in love with. They were something new, so intense and captivating. They might have scared away others but not her, she could look into them for a life time if he let her. But these last few days something had changed, her feelings she felt were stronger than just your every day lust. She didn't know what she should do about it. She didn't want to get hurt again, she didn't want to lose another man she cared about. Should she tell him or forget these feelings, maybe they would disappear. He told her he couldn't love her but was that true or just him talking? She was broken out of her thoughts once again by his voice, her heart fluttered.

"Come back into the room." She let him command her around as if he were her master and she the slave girl. But they both knew it wasn't so. She turned away from the balcony and walked back into her room, he was there standing at the door waiting for her, watching her as she walked towards him. His eyes were too intense, they held something she had never seen before, at least not from him. Her heart began to race and she could feel herself blushing. She tried to hide her embarrassment from him, turning her head away to look at the floor. But he was before her, cupping her chin and pulling her face up to his. He wouldn't let her look away from him. He never let her, he always wanted her looking him in the eyes.

"Never look away from me. I want to see your eyes, I want to see your face." She didn't know why but what he said got her to thinking about her earlier thoughts. That maybe he was seeing Kikyo when he looked at her and not Kagome. It made her angry, it hurt her for some reason. She suddenly felt stiff and so angry at him. She knew she looked like Kikyo, that they shared the same soul but she was different, she wasn't Kikyo! She was Kagome, she didn't even have the same eye color, hers were a grayish blue where as Kikyo's were brown. She wouldn't fall for this again, not like she did with Inuyasha, she wouldn't be played the fool again!

"I'm not Kikyo!" she hadn't meant to say it, it just came out, she didn't know how he would react and a small part of her was afraid it would change the way he treated her, the way he looked at her. She didn't want him seeing her as Kikyo but she liked the way he looked at her with so much attention and something else she couldn't name.

"No...your Kagome. And I am not Inuyasha." He was angry, she knew he was upset with her over her accusing him of being like Inuyasha. He let go of her chin and began to walk away. But she wouldn't let him, not now...not after that. As he turned she stopped him by reaching out for his arm, her fingers latching onto his silk robes, grabbing hold of them tightly. She wouldn't let him walk away, she had to show him she didn't see Inuyasha when she looked at him. She never did, she saw so much more. It turned his body towards hers but not his face, he stared over her head, not giving her the pleasure of looking into his eyes. But she didn't need to use her eyes to show him.

"I know your not Inuyasha. Like I am not Kikyo, I am by Naraku's side...not Inuyasha's. And...I like it that way..." She said it, she told him that she liked being here with him, but now it was time to show him...make him believe her. Slowly stepping up on her toes, leaning forward and turning his questioning face towards her, she looked up into his eyes. Only shortly before she leaned in to brush her lips against his. A gentle but electrifying kiss. She heard him gasp against her lips, shocked that she would do such a thing, and she took full advantage of the opportunity. Pressing into the kiss harder she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and then shyly slipped it into his mouth. She knew she was blushing fiercely about now but she didn't care. She wanted to comfort him, like she always wished she could be comforted. Suddenly in the middle of the kiss she felt his arms wrap around her small waist and pull her up against him, he was kissing her back.. Their eyes closed, tongues battling for dominance, and lips massaging the other's. She hadn't been kissed more than a few times but she knew no kiss would ever make her feel as whole and loved as this one right here. He let go of her and separated himself from her. His eyes wide and he slowly brought a finger up to his lips...he looked so confused and vulnerable.

"I...Naraku...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I just had to show you. I had to." She could feel the tears as they slid down her face, she didn't know why she was crying but she felt so heart broken and beaten. Life was so cruel, everything was keeping her from one moment of happiness. She fell to her knees and just broke down, her body shaking with sobs, she knew she shouldn't have cried in front of him, but she didn't care anymore. She lost.

"Why... Why are you crying?" She couldn't speak, only shook her head, she wanted him to leave just leave her and let her cry. He didn't want her, and she wouldn't give her heart away to him even when she knew it was a lost cause, hoping that maybe just maybe he would love her back someday. She couldn't do it, her heart couldn't handle that pain again. Maybe she should just leave, just leave this world and escape back to her own time. Seal the well and pretend she never came here.

"Stop your crying this instant! You accuse me of seeing Kikyo and not you, you assume me to be like your precious Inuyasha. Do not step out of your place Miko, you are in my territory, your friends are not here to protect you and no matter what you or any of them say or do you are mine! Do not be mistaken by my generosity towards you that you are safe to do as you please..." He was shouting in the deep booming voice of his, stopping her crying, stopping her thoughts. But he was wrong, she only wanted him to see her, she never saw Inuyasha, she only ever saw him! Standing up, tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. She didn't care if she looked horrible.

"I don't want Inuyasha! I want you Naraku! I was kissing you because I wanted to! When my friends come for me they will leave without me...unless you send me away, I am going to stay by your side. You say I am yours...well that makes you mine as well!" She stood in his face now, anger in her eyes, how dare he shout at her like that. He knew her to not take anything and not give any back. Grabbing her arms roughly he pulled her up against him, his lips hovering over hers. She wished he would just kiss her already.

"Then have me you shall." then he kissed her, and it was as remarkable as the first kiss.


	6. Suspicions

Chapter 6:Suspicions

Title: A Spider's Poison

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Naraku knew her friends were just outside the protective border to his castle. He also knew it would be easy for them to enter it with Kikyo by their side. He was going to enjoy the pain and betrayal that was soon to follow, to know their friend had switched sides. He had the complete shikon jewel, he had the one thing that could destroy Inuyasha and their group... He didn't fully understand why he didn't just make the wish, why he was waiting for those fools to arrive. Standing up from his position, Naraku walked towards the room his miko was in. He had told her she was his but when she told him he was hers as well something happened to him, and that night he never left her side. They had mated and he had marked her as his. There was no turning back for her, now she wouldn't be able to leave his side. However, he knew she feared this day, by nightfall her friends should be at his castle gates, ready for the final battle. He stood in front of their room...after that night she wouldn't let him sleep anywhere else, it had really become "their" room. He could hear her inside, it sounded like she was singing.

She truly did intrigue him, singing when tonight would be the night she had been fearing the most. Opening the door he slid into the room trying to go unnoticed, but she always knew he was there.

"Sneaking around again are we?" She smiled up at him, there was something in her eyes. He knew it was the love she had always talked about, it made him feel warm inside. He tried to ignore the feeling but it was with him always.

"I do not sneak...I was merely testing your capabilities." He knew she could tell he was lying but she just laughed and continued doing what ever it was she did in her free time. He realized that in the week and a half that she had been there he had not let her outside of this room.

"Come...I have something to show you." He commanded softly, he watched her rise and stand next to him. She looked curious and child like, he didn't understand her innocence, how she could live in these times and still be happy and carefree. She was so different than anyone he had ever met, different from how Kikyo used to be.

"Your staring again...not that I don't mind the attention. Are you worried about tonight?" Her question shocked him, he had thought she would be clueless as to what would happen tonight from her actions and attitude. Was she not scared?

"If I am to die then so be it. I have promised you your friend's freedom from their hatred for me. The jewel is all I truly care about...why should I be worried?" He gave her a cool look, he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear. He promised her he would undo the spell for the monk's hand, free the slayer's brother from his grasp. He just didn't know how he could free Inuyasha and Kikyo from their hatred. They were together...why did it matter anymore?

"I see...what are you going to do with the jewel?"He sensed her troubles about his decision for the jewel's fate, it was then that he realized her fear was not from confronting her friends about her choice. It was what he would do with the jewel.

"I know you have the complete jewel, and im sure your waiting to make the wish for when Inuyasha and the rest of the group arrives...but I don't really know what it is your wanting the jewel for. Inuyasha always wanted it to become a full demon, he thought he wasn't powerful enough...is that what your going to do with it? Do you believe your not powerful enough?" It was true he had not told her his true intentions for the jewel, in a way him and Inuyasha were very much alike. He had wanted it to become a full demon as well. Looking down at kagome he didn't know if he could go through with his plan. It confused him as to why he would hold back, why she could be able to change his mind.

"I do not know anymore..."

* * *

"Were here...this is the border to his territory. He has taken down his barrier, and his miasma is gone. He knows we are here." Kikyo spoke softly, why would Naraku take down his barrier? Something felt off, tonight something would happen that none of them would expect.

"Do you think he has killed Kagome? That he is just tricking us?" Sango walked beside Miroku, she feared for her friend's life. But she wasn't going to appear weak for this battle. She had to avenge her family and save Kohaku.

"I don't think so, Naraku likes to play with the minds others. He probably has traps set up for us. I bet he's watching us right now with that stupid evil smirk on his ugly face!" Inuyasha ran ahead and sniffed the air, not smelling anything dangerous he kept going. They were all very cautious while entering the dark forest.

"Well let us hurry for Kagome's sake. He could be starving her or beating her. The poor girl...it breaks my heart the kinda pain she must be going through." Miroku noticed everyone around him had stopped walking and was giving him strange looks.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kagome is a strong girl." Giving them all a sheepish smile, they all continued walking. Their thoughts all on what Miroku had said. What they would find when they arrived at Naraku's on their minds. For the rest of the day they didn't speak, just walked and kept a look out for dangers.

* * *

A/N: Eh I didn't care for this chapter much, its just a filler really, I didn't wanna just skip to the final "battle", but I have a surprise for everyone so watch out! Haha 


	7. Is this the End?

Title: A Spider's Poison

Chapter 7: Is this the End?

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Naraku had taken her outside to view his lands; he thought the darkness was true beauty. The wasteland before her was beauty? She knew her heart pounded with love for the man beside her…if that's what he was. She had no idea what he was, she wished she didn't feel this way about him but she couldn't help it, and she wouldn't go back on it. Her friends would feel betrayed yes, but they would have their freedom back. They would lose her and gain so much more. Miroku without his wind tunnel could finally show his love for Sango without the fear of dying. Sango could have her brother and the man she loved, and Inuyasha could have the woman he loved without feeling guilt. Her plan was perfect…why did she still feel fear for tonight. True she didn't show her fear; she wanted to appear strong in front of Naraku, not weak as she already has so many times before.

"Do you honestly believe he will keep his promise? Naraku is a killer, he's always hated Inuyasha. To think a human girl can change everything about a man so evil. I'd watch yourself little miko…" Kagome knew Kagura hated her and wanted freedom from Naraku, but maybe what she said was true? Maybe he was using her, playing on her emotions and she was being foolish once again. She believed Inuyasha when he told her he loved her…and look what happened. He went to Kikyo every night after she fell asleep. Hatred began to fill Kagome's heart, her miko powers started to swirl darkly around her form, lashing out at the wind sorceress standing off to the side.

"Not so pure anymore now are we? He'll kill all your friends, and make you watch before he uses the jewel for his wants. Then he'll turn on you and kill you. You mean nothing to him! Naraku wants absolute power. That's all." Kagura laughed at the woman before her, watching her anger turn her powers into darkness.

"No, I'd watch yourself out there tonight…Kagura." With that Kagome's power disappeared back into her body and she walked out of the room she was standing in. She could sense the arrival of her friends, and her mate was giving them a surprise welcome.

* * *

"NARAKU! Give us Kagome." Inuyasha rushed forward ahead of the others. Kikyo stood off to the side not wishing to get involved, Sango ready to throw her boomerang at any time and Miroku hand on beads, next to his love.

"No, I don't think I will. You see Inuyasha, Kagome does not wish to leave." Naraky smiled evily at the half demon he despised so much. He watched as he began to rush forward ready to attack but was surprised to see a force field appear before the hanyou, knocking him down. Kagome stepped up next to her mate.

"Kagome! Why did you stop me?" Inuyasha brushed himself off, standing ready for anything in case she had been brain washed to kill him. There was no way Kagome would willingly defend Naraku.

"I will not allow you to hurt my mate Inuyasha." She spoke it softly but it reached all of their ears, and crushed all of their hearts. Inuyasha began to growl, his anger too much to control. The rest of the group all looked betrayed and hurt.

"How could you Kagome, after everything he has done to hurt all of us. I thought you were our friend! We loved you like a sister, what about shippou?" It was true she had not thought of shippou, would Naraku take him in? Father him like she mothered him? Her thoughts were answered when Naraku wrapped his arm around her waist. It was enough for now.

"Naraku has promised he would free you all. Miroku your wind tunnel will be removed, Sango he will return Kohaku to you, and Inuyasha you have Kikyo. What more could you want?" She only wished this would be enough for them to forgive her. She loved them all very much but she chose to be with her mate. Naraku took out a small black sphere from his pocket and crushed it in his palm. They all watched as it crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind.

Miroku clutched his hand tightly realizing the truth of what he just saw. Naraku had destroyed his wind tunnel, now he was useless in battle. Yes he was happy it was finally gone but what if it had all been a trick. He fell to his knees and cried from happiness and sadness.

"Miroku, it's ok. If it is a trick, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Sango leaned down in front of the monk she loved so much, looking into his violet eyes she wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek softly, whispering her promise over and over.

"Sister?" Sango's heart stopped, had Naraku truly released her brother from his hold? Turning her head to the side she saw him standing next to Kagome, holding her hand tightly. She saw his eyes were no longer blank but bright and full of life. She saw tears streaming down his face as he ran towards her and launch into her arms. They cried and she held him as if she thought he would disappear.

"I have removed his memories as well, I have fulfilled my promise. Leave my grounds; we have no fight any longer." Naraku turned his back on the group he once saw as enemies. However, as he put his guard down to turn away he didn't sense the arrow coming straight for him.

It went by too fast for anyone to stop it.

The arrow engulfed in miko power cut through the air straight for Naraku.

Time slowed down for everyone…Naraku slowly turned, Inuyasha leapt forward, Kikyo dropped her bow and the others could only watch in horror.

"KAGOME!"

She had jumped in front of Naraku just in time for the arrow to strike. Falling to her knees, arrow sticking out of her chest, she felt her world plunge into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Oh no…what's gonna happen to Kagome? What will Naraku do? How will the others deal with Kikyo? REVIEW please! 


	8. Wish Come True

Title: A Spider's Poison

Chapter8 : Wish Come True

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Everything was so dark; she could feel her entire body being pulled in so many directions. She knew she couldn't have been dead, for she was in too much pain. She felt her chest burn and squeeze, there was just so much pain…

"Kagome…"

She heard a voice calling to her, a man's voice. It sounded so familiar but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Kagome!!"

Why did they sound so desperate? She felt her eyes start to burn, her heart ache, her need to get to them rise. Who was calling her? Why were they calling her?

"Kagome please…please open your eyes, don't leave me."

She wanted to stay, wanted to go to them to let who ever it was know that everything would be ok, she was right there. But where was she? She couldn't see anything, and it was so cold. The voice sounded distant now, were they giving up on her?

"Come back!! Don't give up, please!" She tried to scream as loud as she could but her throat tightened, her chest burned so bad. Maybe she would just rest a moment, close her eyes and let the pain go away.

* * *

Naraku looked down at the small woman in his arms; he wouldn't let her die, not after everything. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart beat almost non existent.

"Kagome please…please open your eyes, don't leave me." He hugged her body close, trying to warm her up. She felt icy to the touch, so pale and lifeless, nothing like the Kagome he knew.

"Is Kagome dying?" Everyone turned towards the small fox child. How could they tell him his mother was dying? They didn't have to though; he could see his answer in their eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, Kagome wasn't supposed to die here, not like this. Sango would have fallen to her knees if Miroku wasn't holding onto her so tightly. She couldn't even look at Kagome's face; it was too much to bear. Inuyasha was standing off to the side away from everyone, he couldn't accept that his best friend was dying, and it was his entire fault.

"There is one way to bring her back." All eyes immediately turned to Kikyo's. She was just standing there, looking tired and sad. Naraku looked at the priestess that once held his heart and then back down at the woman that held his heart now. He would do anything to bring her back, even give up the shikon jewel. His eyes widened, that was it, he would wish upon the jewel!

"The Shikon Jewel! It can save Kagome, it has to work."

The group could only look at their sworn enemy with shock. That was the last thing they expected from him. Naraku was supposed to be an evil, cold heated demon, not a man whose heart was breaking. But suddenly it didn't matter, because he was right, the jewel could save Kagome from dying, it was an unselfish wish right? It had to work!

"Unfortunately there is a price to that wish." Kikyo stared into the red eyes of Naraku. She knew not what the price may be; only that it would be a severe one. The jewel only under pure thoughts would grant a wish with no consequences. However, because of who Naraku is, even if his wish was pure it would still require a price, because even the jewel has a price for life.

"I care not if that price be my life! If it means Kagome will live then so be it." Naraku stared down at the woman in his arms, how amusing that this human could bring forth so many emotions in him. That she could melt his heart and cause him to set aside all his dreams just to see her open her eyes and give him one of those amazing smiles of hers.

"I can not say what that price will be, but I do know it will affect everyone." No one was prepared for what was about to happen, they each had their ideas of the outcome, but when the wish was made…

* * *

AN: Hmm...I have a few ideas of what should happen but I think I'll let some of you throw me some ideas and I'll see which one I like best. So give me a few Scenerios!! Thanks and I hope you liked it. 


End file.
